


Dream Team Meme Team

by SebbyMagala



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto and Kuroo say Bro a lot, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Memes, Multi, Possible Slow burn, Steven Universe Memes, Tumblr Memes, Tutoring, i love it, relatable, thats an actual tag, tutor - Freeform, will be fluff, you dont have to know steven universe to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/SebbyMagala
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo were known as the Dream Team Meme Team. They're the class clowns. They cracked jokes at every opportunity and made everyone laugh. The two laughed everywhere they went.Their grades, however, were lackluster. If they wanted to continue volleyball and graduate on time they'd need help. They'd need to hire... tutors...That's where tutor Akaashi and gamer-in-need-of-money Kenma come in. Akaashi finds their "ad" and convinces Kenma to help and, reluctantly, he does.





	

Bokuto stared at his math test, chewing his lower lip. These numbers and letters just didn’t make any sense! What were they supposed to mean? Did letters even belong with numbers? Math is such bullshit!

 

An idea struck him and he contained his giggles poorly. He started to draw memes in the margins of his test. One was a very well-done Jasper saying “Statistics is a cheap tactic to make weak math stronger.”

 

In the history hall Kuroo was leaning back in his chair, zoning in and out of lecture. Something about the history of communism? _God history already happened so why do we have learn about it? Wait. This is the perfect opportunity to bust out the history jokes!_ With that thought Kuroo raised his hand immediately.

 

“-…Yes, Kuroo-kun?” The teacher sighed.

 

“Who is the leader of the Kitty Communist Party?” He smiled with faux innocence.

 

“Kuroo-“

 

“No, it was the Chairman Meow!” He cackled.

 

The ones who actually got the joke laughed as well. The other laughed out of curtesy or awkwardness, the rest because Kuroo had found it so funny he was doing his ugly hyena laugh.

 

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention? Isn’t this your worst class?” The teacher rang annoyed.

 

“Actually it’s the bourgeois.” He joked, straight faced.

 

“what”

 

“what”

 

If karl marx was here Kuroo would like to think he would’ve said “nice”.

 

“Just- pay attention, Tetsurou.” And the lecture continued, not without mumbled jokes from the panther like man of course.

 

At the end of the day came volleyball practice. It’s also when Kuroo and Bokuto became the most energetic.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto yelled, jumping on his partner in crime.

 

“Bro! You ready?! Cats v Owls today!” Kuroo hoisted him up on his hips.

 

“I can’t believe they’re splitting us up bro!” Bokuto whipped a fake tear then added, “But you’re so going down!”

 

“Ah no way! I’ll block your every spike!”

 

“You mean one of the top five Aces sp-“

 

“Ah, Kuroo-kun, Bokuto-kun. I needed to talk to you both.” At the coaches voice Kuroo dropped the other, startled.

 

“Yes coach?” They asked in unison.

 

“I’ve heard from your teachers that you’re both failing a couple classes. You both know what that means, correct?

 

The duo paled.

 

“No volleyball?”

 

“And no graduating.” the coach continued, “So you both better find tutors and get those grades up because starting today, no volleyball, no games, no training camps.”

 

Bokuto sighed dejectedly, caving in on himself as the coach walked away.

 

“No volleyball bro…”

 

“Ah c’mon Bo! This just means we gotta get smart and fast! If anyone’s fast, it’s you!” Kuroo winked his way.

 

“You really think so?! I am pretty fast, aren’t I!”

 

“Plus, who knows maybe someone attractive is gonna tutor us.” Kuroo wiggled an eyebrow.

 

“They’ll never be as attractive as you bro.” Bokuto fake cried, clutching his chest in affection.

 

“Bro!” Kuroo mimicked his owl friend’s action.

 

“Let’s make a meme type ad!” Bokuto was bouncing in excitement.

 

“Don’t you have to pay tutors though? Let’s come up with a price first, then meme it up!” Kuroo laughed.

 

“Bro. You right. I have like actually 336 yen ($3). But I could ask my parents for some money.”

 

“Relatable. Let’s estimate and make this ad because we need help and fast!”

 

Kenma sighed when he finished Monster Hunter for the fourth time. He really needed a new game. A new game meant needing money, which he didn’t have. He doesn’t really want a job either so his current collection will have to do. As he was watching the credits his phone vibrated and lit up next to him.

 

_Owlkaashi: Let me in. I have an offer you can’t refuse, I can’t refuse, and we have to do together._

 

_Kenkitty: the doors open_

 

Akaashi stepped in and shoved a paper with cat and owl memes all over it in Kenmas face.

 

“Tutor Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou… English, math and history… for- whoa. 11,210 yen! ($100) _each session_?”

 

Akaashi nodded.

 

“I don’t know Keiji. Aren’t they that Dream Team Meme Team duo?" Kenma said, holding the ad away as if it was poison.

 

“Kenma-san it pays very well, we’re good in all the subjects and we both need the money.” He said, looking pointedly at Kenmas PSP.

 

“I guess…” Kenma gnawed his lower lip in thought.

 

"I’ll contact one of them and let them know we’re interested.” Akaashi smiled.

 

_Unknown Number: Hello? Is this Kuroo-san? I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’m contacting you because my friend, Kozume Kenma, and I were interested in the positions to be your and Bokuto-sans tutors. If you would accept or consider us we should plan a meeting place and time._

 

_Kubro: lit lets all meet @ library after skool_

 

Akaashi stared at the message and sighed. What had he gotten into?

**Author's Note:**

> First multi chapter fic. Lets see how it goes!


End file.
